


You Belong To Me

by mphs95



Series: The Non-Crappy, Non-Bob Guza Sullied Quartermaine Story [2]
Category: Alan/Monica Quartermaine, Quartermaines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Quartermaine Series. It takes place immediately after "The Long Road Home". The people of Port Chuck are adjusting to life in Port Charles after the events of St. Petersburg...but someone's past trauma threatens the peace and tranquility of the Q's and their loved ones. Can the Q's come together to guide their loved ones through this crisis?</p>
<p>Rated M for mature situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Life After St. Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow GH fans...
> 
> This series follows the events in Part 1 of my Quartermaine series "The Long Road Home" and events are based from the previous story and GH history. If you haven't read it and get confused with a few things, read that one first. I hope you enjoy this also. I wrote this series originally in 2007 - 2009. Since they hav seen fit to bring back the greatest family around, I think people will fall in love with the Qs again as much as I have. 
> 
> Now onto Part 2 of the Non-Crappy Non-Bob Guza Sullied Quartermaine story.......

It is now August 31.

Port Charles has finally settled down after the events of the last few weeks. The city was shocked by the return from the dead of Alan Quartermaine, his son AJ, and Rick Webber. Everyone, particularly members of the Spencer and Quartermaine clans, breathed a sigh of relief by the deaths of Helena Cassadine and James Craig a.k.a. Pierce Dorman.

Anna, Robert, and Sean ended up not resigning from the WSB. When they handed in their resignations, they were greeted initially with refusals of acceptation, then with counteroffers. Seeing a golden opportunity, the three agreed to stay if permanently stationed in Port Charles and only as semi-active. The three then proceeded to open a private detective agency in Port Charles and named it _Ex-Spooks_.

Sean, his wife Tiffany, and their children also relocated with him back to Port Charles. Tiffany, who had sold her station WLPC, bought it back and became managing news editor, preferring to be stay behind the scenes with the occasional on-air newscast in order to manage her schedule around her children.

After the events in St. Petersburg, Luke realized that Tracy meant more to him than he initially thought but he could not commit to her until he closed another chapter to his life. He visited Laura in the hospital to gain closure and move forward. Later, after getting the blessings of his children and Nikolas, Tracy and Luke renewed their vows August 23 in the Quartermaine living room with only immediate family and friends in attendance. They honeymooned on the Haunted Star with plans to return September 1.

Nikolas and Emily were in pre-wedded bliss, vowing to never be apart again. They were caught up in the excitement of planning their second wedding Sept. 15th in Lila's rose garden. They were also moving into the gatehouse with Spencer. The events of St. Petersburg convinced the couple that they needed a new home for their new beginning. They were also in the process of Emily legally adopting Spencer.

Lucky and Elizabeth were also changed by their experience in Russia, convinced they should try to save their marriage. Lucky moved back home with his wife, but was sleeping in the guest room. However, they were currently attending marriage counseling with Lainey.

AJ moved back into the Quartermaine mansion and started working as a substance abuse counselor at the GH inpatient rehab clinic. His ordeal with the Cassadines made him realize that he had nothing to prove to anyone but himself. He also realized that he needed to break away from ELQ, work in a profession that would let his alcoholism have positive meaning, and give him a chance at a normal life. He also reconnected with the recently returned Keesha Ward, now a detective with the PCPD.

Rick Webber contacted the New York State Board to inform them he was alive and able to practice medicine again. He regained his privileges at GH, working under Monica. Rick was devoted to Laura, making trips whenever possible to Shadybrook to visit her. He also kept himself busy with his patients and volunteer work at the clinic where Alan and Tony worked at one time.

Rick's experiences with the Cassadines changed him. He was living with Lucky and Elizabeth, but rarely there. He could almost always be found in areas of noise and activity, even to the point of working on charts in a corner area of the ER. Quiet areas reminded him of him of his experiences with Helena. It also led him to the decision to live life to the fullest. Rick went to Lesley, still harboring deep feelings for her, but she turned him down, deciding to remain near Laura, back to practicing medicine at the medical wing of Shadybrook. After this, he realized that he also still harbored strong feelings for Monica, something she had no idea about.

Jason was becoming closer to Alan and Monica. Alan and Jason were not friends, but were coming to a better understanding. Alan realized that to have Jason in his life, he needed to accept his son, warts and all. Sam, in turn helped Jason to accept the second chance he was given regarding his father. Michael had also become a frequent visitor to the Quartermaine mansion.

Alan and Monica were happier than ever. Alan became Chief of Staff again with Monica's blessing, who returned to her first love of surgery and reclaimed her title of Chief of Cardiology. Their daughter was remarrying the love of her life and living closer to them. They were gaining another grandchild in Spencer, something they were looking forward to.

Alan and Monica sequestered themselves in Monica's penthouse for the first three days of their return to Port Charles, partly for Alan's recovery and partly for privacy and peace from the noise of the Quartermaines. Later, they ceremoniously moved Monica back into the Q mansion, but kept Monica's penthouse for when they wanted to be alone and away from the family. They were blissfully in love and acting like newlyweds. There was only one problem...

 


	2. Alan's Competition

"PERSEPHONE!" Alan whispered loudly, annoyed at the occupant of what was his space next to his sleeping wife in bed before he got up to get a drink of water.

He walked towards his side of the bed and picked up Monica's negligee, which was lying on the floor. Alan smiled while remembering throwing it while they were in the throes of passion a few hours earlier. Still holding the negligee, he squatted down until he was eye level with the orange tabby, currently snuggled up next to Monica's abdomen and stretched out to take up most of Alan's side of the bed.

"Persephone, I was married to her first. You are not the center of her world. I overrule y-. What the hell am I doing having a conversation with a cat?" Alan moved the cat to the end of the bed, getting an evil stare in return. "Oh, quit it. I'm not scared of a cat" Unbeknownst to Alan, Monica woke up. Not moving her head, she watched Alan and Persephone and bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Listen to me, feline. I will not be put out of my bed by some cat with a superiority complex. I am much bigger than you. I am the master of this bed -" Monica could not hold her laughter in anymore and burst out laughing.

Alan jerked his head towards his wife. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by this time, so he could see Monica laughing at him. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

Monica retorted while stifling a laugh. "Watching you having a battle of wills with a cat!"

"This is not funny, Monica" Alan answered with a scowl.

"Yes, my love, it is. Why are you having a conversation with the cat in the middle of the night? Are you trying to be as nutty as your sister?"

"I'm not having a conversation with the cat. Just because she thinks she's the master of this bed...."

Monica held her laughter. "Oh my darling. You shouldn't be threatened by Persephone. You'll always be the master of this bed." She said before she started laughing again.

Alan continued to look at her with a mock scowl. Seeing her smile and hearing her hearty laugh warmed his heart. At the same moment, knowing she was completely nude under the bed sheet stirred him up again. Monica was still as sexy and exciting at 57 as she was the day he met her over 30 years ago.

"So you think this is funny, do you? I'll show you funny"

Before Monica could move, Alan tackled her and began to tickle her. As she began to laugh even harder, he began to nibble on her neck as his hands began to roam under the sheets and explore Monica's curves. Persephone was forgotten as the Drs. Quartermaine began to ravish each other once again. 

* * *

 

**GENERAL HOSPITAL, CARDIAC WING**

Rick Webber initialed a patient's chart at the nurses' station, dated it, and gave the chart to the duty nurse. Wanting to escape the sympathetic looks, he reluctantly went to the doctor's lounge where he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. He was determined to enjoy the peace and quiet of the middle of the night.

Being back at GH brought back so many memories. His family, friends, Lesley, and Monica. He had feelings for Lesley, but she made it perfectly clear that her life was with Laura and her job at Shadybrook. Rick was happy that Lesley was able to get back to some sense of normalcy in her life and wished her nothing but the best.

Monica was another story. They had a very brief affair when he came back a few years ago, right before his "death". He knew at the time she was having problems with Alan, this time involving his "daughter" Skye.

Suddenly, the quiet began to get to him, so he got up and walked back into the hallway. He began to remember his past again. His past before his life was snatched away by the Cassadines. How he longed for a semblance of his former life. He continued to ponder as he walked the halls of the cardiac wing. His mind flashed back to St. Petersburg.

When he saw the depth of love between Alan and Monica when they all returned to Port Charles, it was like a punch in the gut. He realized how much he missed out on by marrying Ginny and letting Monica get away. Laura was gone. Lesley was gone. Mikey had his own life, as did Blackie. Jeff was working with his wife in Sarajevo. Elizabeth had her own issues with Lucky to work out. Slowly, he and his niece were getting closer while he was living with them in Luke and Laura's old house.

Monica was always a staple in his life. He had never cheated on her, unlike Alan. He didn't get jealous over a whim. She needed to be pampered and taken care of for once. He wanted her back, and he was determined to have her.

 


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**GATEHOUSE, Early evening Aug 31**

he gatehouse was filled with new furniture, courtesy of Emily and Monica's shopping trip to the city three days earlier with the old furniture was donated to charity.

Nikolas and Emily were bringing in the last of their boxes. They sat the boxes down before they flopped down to the couch. "Ahhhhhhhh" each said at the same time in a sigh of relief. They turned to each other and smiled.

"We're done" Nikolas said with relief. "So, here we are"

"Our new house" Emily smiled, then turned serious. "Are you sure you're okay with moving out of Wyndemere and moving into the gatehouse? It's smaller than your house"

Nikolas took his hand to her face and caressed it gingerly. "I don't mind in the least. After what happened with you, I need to leave that part of my life behind. Yes, I'm a Cassadine. Spencer will know his heritage. But there are too many memories there. Too many dark times. I want us to move forward, Emily."

Emily took his hand in hers. "I get that, Nikolas. I do, but is that the only reason?"

"No. I know you want to be closer to your parents. I do, too. Let's face it, Emily. My mother...the chances of her coming out of her catatonia are slim to none. The month Lulu, Lucky, and I got with her I'll always be grateful for, but I know as a traditional grandmother to Spencer, she's gone. My father is dead. Rick and I barely know each other. Mike comes by occasionally, but your parents are stable. Yes, they fight all the time. Your parents, and their marriage, are unusual, to say the least. But they're the closest thing to grandparents Spencer has. I want our son, and our future children, to have a chance at a normal life. The Quartermaines are…..unusual, but they love each other and I know Spencer will have love from them."

Emily hugged Nikolas, and then released him. "Thank you. Ever since I lost my dad, I'm just afraid. I'm so glad he's home. I know Mom missed him. Her eyes have a light now that was missing when he was gone. You should see them, Nikolas. They are acting like teenagers. Yesterday, I walked in on them making out on the couch in the den"

Nikolas started laughing. "A child's worst nightmare"

Emily was also laughing. "Yes, I admit, it was a little bit...eeeehhhhh. But at the same time, it's nice that my parents still feel that way about each other. I hope we're that way when we're married for 30 years"

Nikolas looked at her with love in his eyes. "Definitely" Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Nikolas got up and answered it. Alan and Monica greeted them while holding hands.

"Hi, Nikolas" Alan said with a grin on his face. "May we come in?"

Nikolas indicated with his hand. "Of course"

Monica let go of Alan's hand to hug her daughter, who was standing up. "Well, can we help you with anything?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. We have Spencer's nursery mostly unpacked. Dad, thanks for the week off of work so we can work on this"

"No problem, but you're expected back Sunday for Labor Day weekend, Doctor"

Everyone laughed at Alan's mock sternness as Alan and Monica sat down on the couch. "Where's Spencer?" Alan asked, looking forward to the day he would become his grandson. He was hesitant at first because Spencer was also Sonny's nephew, but the more he was around the little boy, the more he was in love.

"With Liz and Lucky. They took him, Cameron, and Andi to the pier to watch the freighters come in. We're going to pick him up from their house in a little while"

Alan and Monica saw the tired looks on Emily and Nikolas's faces. They looked to each other and smiled, each thinking the same thing. "How about we take him for the night?" Monica suggested "It's been a while since we got a baby to take care of"

Nikolas and Emily began to protest, but Monica put her hand up. "Luke and Tracy are not expected back until tomorrow afternoon. Edward went into the city for a meeting and is staying overnight. Dillon is out somewhere with Georgie and AJ is working an overnight shift in the rehab clinic. It will be just us and Spencer, so there will be peace in the house. You two need a night to yourselves. You look like you're going to drop at any moment."

Emily and Nikolas tried not to look too relieved, but appreciative of the gesture. "Mom, are you sure?" Emily asked

"Yes. It's a done deal. Alan, let's get our grandson"

Alan turned to his wife. "Yes, let's do that"

Alan and Monica got up to leave and Emily walked them to the door. Alan turned to his daughter. "We'll drop him off in the morning on our way to work" After saying their goodbyes, Alan and Monica hugged Emily and walked out of the gatehouse.

Emily smiled as she closed the door. "That was nice of Mom and Dad to take Spencer, wasn't it, Nikolas?" When she didn't hear anything, she repeated herself. "Nikolas?"

Emily turned to see Nikolas, who was fast asleep on the couch. She laughed, then snuggled up next to him and went to sleep.

_**I know this chapter was short but I think the next one will make up for it! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!** _


End file.
